


Teach You a Lesson

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom has quite enough of your petty behavior during interviews.  He is going to teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Teach You a Lesson

“You fucking bitch!” Tom shoved you into the bathroom in the empty hotel suite. His grip on your arm is bruising. Even through your blouse and jacket.

“What the fuck did you say to me, Hiddleston?” You twisted in his grip, which caused him to dig his nails into the soft flesh of your arm. “Ow!”

“You fucking heard me. Or you are deaf as well as stupid?” he sneered as he kicked the door shut with his foot. Only then did he release your arm.

You shuffled to move past him, but he boxed you into a corner. His nostrils flare and his hand balled into fists.

“That is that last fucking time you pull that petty shit in an interview.” He stepped towards you. Your back pressed against the wall.

“I don’t know what the hell you are talking about you lunatic!” You ducked underneath his arm and reached for the door. It’s locked.

“Unlock the door.” You demanded.

“I don’t have a key.” Tom spat out. Your eyes widened and Tom chuckled. “It would seem you are my prisoner. It’s time to make you pay.”

He lunged for you, grabbing you by the waist and pushing you against the counter. He leaned forward.

“You think I don’t hear the snide remarks, or the little jabs in the interviews?” He pressed his pelvis against you, his cock hard against your leg. Against your will, your pussy fluttered. “Or how you eye fuck every male reporter?”

His breath is hot against your cheek. Tom licked a stripe along your cheek. You winced and turned your head in disgust. Tom grabbed your chin, squeezing your cheeks with his fingers. His blue eyes flashed with anger.

“Perhaps I should fuck a lesson into your cunt?” he growled against you.

You reared back and slapped Tom hard on the cheek. Your ring caught his cheekbones causing a slight cut. He touched the wound with his finger and for the first time you feared for your own safety.

“You’ll pay for that.” he growled, his tone calm. You shivered against him. His body radiated heat and his cock painful against your leg.

Tom reached up to grab the sides of your neck with one hand. His long fingers squeezed the sides. You moaned as your head lolled to the side.

Tom’s eyebrow quirked up and his lips curled into a smirk. “Oh do you like that you little slut?” His hand wormed its way down to the hem of your skirt, rucking it up to slide your panties aside. His fingers pushed roughly inside you. “You’re already dripping and I haven’t even pulled my cock out yet.” Tom pumped his fingers inside you. Tom pressed his lips against your ear. “Whore.”

You slipped your legs further apart. Tom bucked his hips against you. His fingers curled and pumped inside you. Tom nipped at your ear before assaulting your neck. His teeth nipped at the skin while his lips sucked hard. He left a trail of bruises. He added a third finger and pressed his thumb against your clit, rubbing the lace against it. His other hand released your throat to grope your breast. His grasp is rough, manhandling your tender flesh. He pinched your nipples through your blouse. You moaned, bucking your hips against his fingers, fucking yourself on his fingers, desperate for release.

“Do you want to cum, little slut?” Tom snapped back. He pressed painfully hard against your clit.

“Yes.” you breathed.

“Too fucking bad.” Tom pulled his fingers from you. “This isn’t about your pleasure.” He released you, tossing you against the counter. Everything goes flying. He popped his fingers into his mouth. Tom made a show of laving his tongue over his fingertips, slurping. You licked your lips.

“Did you want a taste?”

You leaned forward, the tip of your tongue slipping past your lips. Tom cupped your chin, tilting your head upwards.

“Yes.” you nodded.

Tom stepped back to allow you to stand. “Then on your knees.”

You stood rooted, blinking.

“I said… KNEEL!” his voice bounced and reverberated off the tile walls. You lowered yourself to the floor.

Tom loosened his belt and trousers. He pushed them just low enough for his cock to pop free. Your eyes grew wide at the sight. Precum dripped from the tip.

“What are you staring at?” Tom stepped forward. “It’s not going to suck itself, darling.”

Your mouth fell open. Tom teased his tip along your lips, pushing into your mouth. You lapped at it with feeble effort.

Tom grabbed the back of your head and shoved himself down your throat. you gagged as his hair tickled your nose. “Come on, darling, you can do better,” He tugged on your hair as he pulled back. “Suck on it like you mean it. Dear.”

You hollowed your cheeks and swirled your tongue along his shaft. Your hand cupped his balls and Tom groaned as he loosened the hold of your head.

“That’s right my cock slut, show me how well you can suck my cock.”

Tom thrusted in and out of your mouth at a bruising pace, fucking your face. Drool dribbled from the sides of your mouth and your eyes teared. As your jaw ached, Tom’s balls tightened, his orgasm close. He removed himself from your mouth, a string of saliva connecting your lips to his cock.

“Such a sight, but I shall have all of you. As a lesson to not disrespect me.”

He jerked you to your feet and pressed your hips against the counter. Your chest pressed flat against the top. Tom pulled his belt from his trousers and wrapped it tight around your wrists. He yanked you up to press against his torso.

“You fucking disgust me. Your flirtations, your words. Even now, you stand here a dribbling mess, desperate for release. Desperate for me to fill you. Such a whore.” The words dripped from his lips with disdain.

He lined up with your pussy and pushed into you, snapping his hips. You fucked back onto him. He smacked your ass in response.

“Can’t fucking help yourself, can you? So needy for my cock.” He purred to you. His hips snapped against you again, pushing you hard into the unforgiving counter. Much more and it would bruise you for days.

“Fuck me.” you hissed, gripping the counter to steady yourself.

“If you insist.”

His pace was harsh and brutal. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Tom grunted from exertion, sweat broke out of his brow and he gripped his belt tight with one hand and your hip with the other. Your walls fluttered as your orgasm approached.

“Can’t even control yourself long enough for me to paint the inside of you white? You are pathetic! Nothing more than a set of holes for my pleasure.”

You groaned as you came. Your pussy clenched around his cock. Tom’s strokes faltered as his own release washed over him.

“That’s it, darling. Milk my cock, you needy slut.” Tom snapped one more time before spilling inside you.

The two of you collapsed against the bathroom counter, exhausted. Tom’s chest heaved against your back. He loosened the belt, letting it fall to the floor. Tom spun you around and pulled you tight against his chest.

“Sorry about my ring.” you apologized, face buried against his shirt.

“That’s my fault. I should have proposed with something smaller. You chuckled against his chest. “Was that convincing, love?” His lips ghosted against your hairline.

“Very much so.” Your voice a whisper. “Thank you.”

“I was afraid I might hurt you.” He kissed your wrists, first the right, then the left.

“That’s what the safe word’s for.” you responded, melting into his arms.

Tom nodded and smiled down at you. “Right. Well, are you ready for dinner?”

You glanced in the mirror, your lipstick smeared, mascara on your cheeks, your hair and clothes mussed and wrinkled. “I need to get cleaned up.” You glanced down at Tom’s pants. “and so do you.”

Tom quickly tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped up. “Quite right.” He glanced around the room. “I’ll leave you to it, darling.”

“Unless you would care to join me?” You shed your jacket and undid your blouse.

Tom’s face broke out into a wide grin, and he tugged at his tie. “I thought you would never ask.” He followed you into the spacious shower.


End file.
